wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potroast42
Grats on #2 Your probably going to slide into to number one before too long at the rate you have been going. But then again Saade is quickly climbing the ranks behind you! Re Contact Admin Hiya Potroast - I have just put up your user page link on the contact admin page, Meritico and I have an IRC channel and setting up a Wikia assimilation so meetings can be held for admin discussions or community participation in future times. Also to let you know there is a chat box widget - which you can find under the more button at the top of the page. Both Meritco and I have it set up so if you think we are around send us a line. We are looking at coming out of our hibernation as much as possible (Meritico still without computer - mine virus bombed and reformatted last week - sigh) Jaycee27 12:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Multi Category Filtering. Hello, I was wondering if we support any kind of multi Category Filtering. For example when i come here looking for the best myth gear for my level I have no way of checking all gear i can wear (Myth only and all School) and my level requirement ( say level 10+ and any level) Ive seen things like this done in tables and searches and i think we could use something like that here. A table would be nice because it could show all the stats for the item so i can easily find out what it is i want to go and get and where and how to get it. Id be willing to work on this. I am a programmer by trade but am new to wikis so im not sure where to start with this. Hope you can help saade15 Hey Saade, I really think your idea is amazing and I was thinking that this site needed one, but unfortunately nobody working on this site (that I know of) has enough of the game completed to do this, but I do feel that we could start and fill it in as we go. I'll work on starting the page and we can go from there. Unlike you, I have barely any programming experience so the tables will be a challenge, but I'll do my best to get them up and running. Potroast42 22:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) That is awesome Let me know if i can help in any way. saade15 This idea is great, which was half our idea of multi categorizing the pages - any school, myth school only, and by levels but as far as we currently know apart from a table this is the best we can do. Since we don't have a lot of experience making tables (and they can be fiddly we have avoided them as much as possible so far). All I have done when needed is copied another wiki sortable table and changed it to suit whatever I was doing. Jaycee27 11:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, it will help people a lot Twigs the legendary slayer 00:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Twigs the legendary slayer wizard 101 hi do you like my page or do you want me do to something agentshino10 Triton Avenue Hi; noticed that you reverted my merger of Four Falls Mill into Triton Avenue. Not sure of the rationale, which is why I'm asking; it seemed common sense to me that Four Falls Mill, being such a small sub area within Triton Avenue (just as Rainbow Bridge is such a small part of the Commons) and with such a small article, should simply be merged into Triton Avenue. If there was a problem, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me. Either way, with the reversion, the wiki now has no information on Four Falls Mill. I'll refrain from any further edits on either article until I get your perspective on the matter. CPAuster 18:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I'll try to help with the Wikia as much as I can. Are there any articles that need lots of help? I know the goal right now is to turn red to blue. Should I try doing this even if I don't have much information to add? Would it be helpful even to setup the page for more information to be added by another user. Let me know if there's anything I can help with. I have more experience with the "Life" side of things :D. Class spell category format standardization I redid the Category:Fire page, and some other pages have since been redone. I think it would be good to set some standards so that they're all done the same way rather than changing formatting back and forth, and figured here would be a good place to explain why I set up the fire page as I did and as compared to others. First, there are three logically different types of spells. Pages tended to be dividing the spells only into ones that other classes can get and one that only the primary class can get. The latter is the quest reward spells, which I think is a clearer name. The former category splits into main class trainer spells and other class trainer spells. The former is spells that you have to buy a bunch of prerequisites to get, while the latter lets you pick one spell arbitrarily from the list and use only one training point. The headings relevant vary by the type of spell. For main class trainer spells, the relevant restriction is the level. For other trainer spells, the level is also the relevant restriction. For quest reward spells, the most important thing is which quest is required, which only sometimes has a level requirement. Spells from the main class trainer don't need a column for the source, as it's always the main class trainer (with an alternate one for low level death and balance spells). But that is all pretty obvious. One thing more likely to cause conflict is capitalization. I see that you capitalized some things that I didn't. That's fine for a bit, I guess, but I don't like the approach of capitalizing nearly every single word that is taken in some places. Words like "damage" or "ice" are not proper nouns, and capitalizing them makes the list more awkward to read. Some of the other pages also have columns for the type of spell and the accuracy. I don't particularly like this as I think those columns are redundant. The type of spell doesn't give you any information that isn't already in the spell description, with perhaps the exceptions of a global spell (which is easy to note in the description) and the distinction between a blade and a trap (which is given in the spell name). The accuracy is also pretty trivial. It's the class base percentage for most spells (e.g., 70% for storm or 90% for life), and 100% for nearly everything else. The only exception that is particularly consequential is the 10% accuracy on Wild Bolt. I guess we could have a column for accuracy, but it seems kind of redundant to me. Quizzical 04:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) your lucky lucky. I'm Gabrielle fireforge level 9 almost 10 any tips for me? about firecat ally ? i'l let you know what quest i'm on l8r. bye Beta tester Hello I am one of a few original beta tester's that still play ill would like to inform you ill help you guys as much as i can and also that i have updated a couple things about special pets. ~~Dogfacecat~~ hi :) guess who, even thought you already know :) -Guitargirl09 Spell Card Pics How would I go about uploading them?--Grieversloth 19:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Now I just need to know the best way of obtaining the pictures-- ‎'Sloth' 17:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Use Print Screen (usually Shift-PrtScr or Ctrl-PrtScr) to take a screenshot, then editing software like Paint or Photoshop to crop it down to the part you need.--Starsongky 15:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! --Clarence7 21:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I recieved a message from you almost immediately after I signed up to this site, so may I presume you are the admin? Experience question (FAQ?) I'm a level 33 ice wizard (Sierra StarSong), I'll try to update the "next level" experience requirements as I reach them. Do you know if the experience requirements are the same for every school? --Starsongky 14:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Categories How do I put a new item in the hats category( or any categories) eg.Im trying to put the item Wondershroud in there but I dont know where to start. See Clarence7's Userpage the answer to this question plz help me hey i need help creating a person and its not letting me so plz tell me how to Thanks for the welcome I'm still new to wiki editing, so bare with me. I will try to add as much content and update what I can find and improve on. If you have a list of things I can help with, I would be happy to try. A question on items. The price difference depend on the color of the item. I.E. The Howling Raiment ranges from 2250 for Brown/Brown to 22340 for Black/Black. Do I need to express this in the price when I post or is there a general "Why prices vary" topic somewhere like in the FAQ? Obsidian Chests Hey there, I was wondering if anyone knew what you need to open the Obsidian Chests, or what else are they for? Thanks! - There's a quest deep in Dragonspyre to assemble some kind of Draconian staff. (I don't remember the item's exact name.) There are nine pieces of the staff, each hidden in an Obsidian Chest, scattered throughout the Spiral. --Starsongky 15:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Boss Loot Howdy, I've been working on Wizard City Boss Loot Tables. Except for Golem Tower and Sunken City Dungeon, I've gone through 50 battles on all boss. I'll start updating the Wiki, as time permits, with the items I have found along with drop percentages. Thanks for the welcome as well. ^.^ ~Colin RainbowRider~ 5 / 20 / 2009 Well, I've kept all my notes on the computer. Names of bosses, what items dropped, number of times they each dropped, plus the converted percentage. The formula I used was (Number of drops / Number of times kills)*100. To be honest, I'm not a math wiz so I'm not sure if that is the right forumala. We can certainly get together sometime to compare notes and update the percentages to get more accurate results. ~Colin RainbowRider~ Hey, as soon as I finish uploading my statistics for Wizard City Bosses, I'll send you my notes so you can add your boss battles to them. Okay, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. My first time editing a wiki site ever, so I'm still learning. Thanks for the input. 5 / 28 / 2009 Hey Potroast, I noticed a duplicate page while posting some boss loot. There is a page named Sturdy Purple Robe and a page named Sturdy Purple Robes. Exactly the same item. I'm not sure how to correct this problem though, the item in game has no 'S' on the end of Robe. Also, there are the pages Band of Energy and Band Of Energy, the page Band of Energy has the updated picture and 'drops from' information. Heh, another one. Loop of Talent and Loop Of Talent, the former having the updated picture and 'Drop From' information. More Categories Hey Potroast, Falling on my sql experience, I was thinking of adding more categories to make finding certain characteristics in creatures, spells, and items easier. From back in my WoW days, people were always building characters for a specific purpose, be it a 100% Bonus Pip mage or 100% resist mage. I tried to see if there was a way of search for them, but nothing efficient is in place outside of categories. I didn't want to make these kinds of changes without your approval first, but here are my recommendations: Recommended Categories :*'Creatures' : Rank 1, Rank 2, and Rank 3 :*'Items': Health, Mana, Pip, Accuracy, Damage(1), Resist(2), Cards, Heal(3) ::(1) Damage Category Tree should be Damage, Then Damage % and Damage +, Then Damage by Class. ::(2) Resist Category Tree should be Resist, Then Resist % and Resist +, Then Resist By Class. ::(3) Heal Category Tree should be Heal, then + Heal and % Heal, then Incoming Heal and Outgoing Heal. :*'Spells': I think there could be a few more categories to cover effects such as stuns or Damage Boost. Also, a Tier Category to sort the spells by the order in which it may be purchased. That way if I look for Tier 3 Spells, I can see which spells will require 3 Training points. There are some other categories that can be added and organized into a decent tree structure. These are just some of my immediately identifiable search/filter options. Let me know what you think. OKRedleg 15:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Excel compatability Is wikia compatible with Excel lists? If so, then there's an easier way to make the Item lists searchable by category. If it isn't ... well, never mind... --RCWizard 22:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Wizard 101 Fansite Listing Hey Potroast, Wizard101 has a section for fansites but you are not listed. Have you checked into this? OKRedleg 00:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Marleybone Expansion Packs I have a couple of cards from the Expansion pack. Do you have a category to label these cards as Marleybone or are you just listing all treasure cards within the one category? A sample of the Marleybone Card is available in the Death Shield Treasure Card. I loaded a Marleybone Booster to the right. These cards are identified by the "Golden Tree" icon on the left side of the card. OKRedleg 17:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering what the tree icon was for, I've seen it on a few treasure cards I've won from different fights. Sounds like it's "Booster Pack" in general. Hm, is there a way to add it to the list of symbols? --Starsongky 15:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) hjgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Pet names I have a list of all the possible pet names, I'd like to put them on a page somewhere but I don't know how. When you choose to rename a pet it charges you 500 gold right away, whether you can find a name you like or not, so I thought it might be helpful to see the list and decide if you can find a better name for your pet or not before you pay to change it. Anyway, let me know if this would be useful info for the Wiki. --Starsongky 15:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for your warm welcome to the community. I'm sorry but I've had a little trouble getting the ins and outs of the site down. Got it now! :) Jadelynne Khaotix 19:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I noticed a few pages that were vandalised by 71.195.233.155 I reverted the pages back to the previous version. Going to be showing off my Wikia entries and posting up a plea for contributors on my blog! Thanks Mr. Potroast! =Boss Loot= Thanks for answering my question about the loot tables. I'll add any info that I get to your discussion page here and then you can incorporate them into the existing tables when appropriate. I do have 50 Kraken kills that you can go ahead and put on that page (which will give us 100). Here they are: :Ashen Cloak 2 :Choker of Ferocity 2 :Citrine Studded Athame 6 :Cowl of Comparison 1 :Cowl of Wisdom 2 :Helm of Audacity 4 :Hood of Tension 7 :Keen Eyes Treasure Card 2 :Kraken’s Charged Boots 1 :Lord’s Signet 14 :Padded Chair 3 :Sapphyra’s Studded Helm 3 :Senior Novice’s Shoes 1 :Slippers of Repose 1 :Swiftarrow’s Necklace 1 Here are 10 Lord Nightshade kills that you can save until we reach 100 on him (they don't equal ten items as he occasionally drops more than two things): :Branded Dagger 1 :Branded Footguards 1 :Dark Sprite 1 :Elven Pendant 2 :Nightshade's Bones 2 :Nightshade's Boots 2 :Nightshade's Choker 2 :Nightshade's Shoes 1 :Scholarly Robes 1 :Stormforged Mantle 1 :Tough Treasure Card 1 :Trollskin Boots 1 Hope this helps! MinSedai 03:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Min Sedai Update: 6/2/09 You're right in that the Lord's Signet drop seems incredibly high. However, I'm sure as I vendored all 14 of them! These 50 battles were over a period of two days. I recorded each drop separately and a signet dropped on kills #4, #8, #9, #12, $14, #15, #18, #19, #32, #35, #42, #45, #46, #48, #50. I guess illustrates how a small data set can be misleading (either my 50 or the previous 50). MinSedai 11:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Min Sedai Stupid grammar tricks Okay, I'm tired of fixing this error. I think it should be planted firmly on the Edit Help page. The Following words do not receive capitalization unless they are the initial word in the title of a work - a, an, and, of, the, for, and occasionally (when not in a duplex preposition) with, under, over, and between. It irks my squid, chaps my hide, makes me decidedly unhappy to see so many making the same mistake over and over and over and ov... (ad infinitum) RCWizard 17:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I know I'm guilty of this, I promise to try to be more careful and not accidently capitalize any of those words. ColinRainbowRider Thanks muchly ;) RCWizard 04:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I see that you created the Wizard101 Gathering 2009. I am the owner of my blog Evil Theurgists and I would like to have my blog sponser your event. I was thinking you could have a contest about Wizard101 Gathering 2009 like The Best Picture of the event and have them post the pictures on Wizard101 Centreal and maybe if I can find some pre paid gift cards I could judge the pictures and annoucnece the winner on my blog and IF I find some pre-paid gift cards I could give it out to winner if your interrested please email me at JoeJoey114@gmail.com PS: here is the link to my blog http://eviltheurgists.blogspot.com/--[[User:Evil Theurgists|Evil Theurgists]] 19:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Editing the Wizard 101 Wiki Mr. Potroast, Thank you for the great welcome into the site, i am quite excited about helping to contribute to these works. I placed an edit in the housing items but i am not sure how to create new pages. Ideally, i would like to be able to create a page for each housing style similar to the item pages that already exist, with some pictures of the houses. (to help the community pick their housing without spending over 100 million dollars ;)) If you would like just toss me an email at davexor85@gmail.com. and take a look at my housing page if you'd like :) ((Thanks again for getting us a place to put all this info)) Thanks! Thank you very much for the prompt response, I have figured out some of the editing and i have actually already moved that housing page over to Housing heh :) --Edit-- Would you like me to simply link the Houses to the items part of the website for the cost and availability part? Or is listing all that information on that housing page sufficient? Pop culture references After playing this game for a while, I couldn't help but notice all the pop-culture references contained throughout the various worlds. These range from the obvious puns (Mooshsu) to the slightly obscure (the five letter on the walls of the vaults in Dragonspyre oddly remind me of the four letters carried on the standards of the Roman Legions). I'm sure there are more obscure references in there to be found. It might even be something for the Level 50 guys to do rather than pound each other - search for pop-culture references. I'm wondering if we should include a spot on the information pages for any such references. Maybe include an external reference link to the appropriate information? RCWizard 07:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Level 48 Ice spell quest My ice wizard just unlocked the level 48 spell quest for Frost Giant last night. On the Ice spells page, it has ??? under Quest for the Frost Giant spell. How do I set up a new page for this Quest? --Starsongky 15:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Listing of articles I've noticed that most articles have been placed on every category page within its respective tree. I'm not sure this is correct. We have sub-categories for these. Example: Biti Nirini's Hood is listed in both the "Any School Items" and "Ice School Items" as well as the "Any Level Items" and "Level 15+ Items" categories. If this Item is in the 15+ Level category then it is implicit that a 0 - 14 Level character cannot wear it. Likewise, if it in Ice School Only item it is implicit that a character not of the Ice School cannot wear it. In both cases it should not be listed together with those Items that can be worn by a 0 - 14 character or a character not of the Ice school. Should this be corrected or let to stand as is? RCWizard 17:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I believe that has been a major mistake on my part back when I first started as an editor for this wiki and didn't know what the hell I was doing. ^.^;;; I've slowly been taking those categories back out as I come back across them. Sorry for all the little messes I keep making. ^.^''' I've got an extra question, when I use the {subst:house} to create a new page for housing items, on the category parts is says to list the school/level category. So I've been putting Any School Item / Any Level Item on them. Is this correct? Or should I go back and fix all those House item pages? ColinRainbowRider Don't worry about the little messes. If you look at most of my contributions only about one third of my total contributions are real contributions. Most of the rest of my count comes from fixing my own goofs, gaffs, and incredibly dumbnified entries. This includes things I "corrected" in the last two days wherein I completely hosed my capitalization. Dang compound prepositions ... I have yet to encounter a level or school requirement on any House or house item. The only restriction are the "hidden" items where each character is limited to one. I suppose if you get a house item drop from a critter that your friends help you with or you have enough gold, you should be able to buy a house and put stuff in it even at level zero. I'm currently just working on Hats so I haven't made any corrections in the House Items, although I have a great many of them (about 220 indoors and about 180 outdoors - kinda getting close to max). RCWizard 18:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hi there Yeah i decided to join so i could help you guys out with a few pet pages. I know alot that i could add to your Wiki. Anyways i'm a level 35 Thaumaturge that is getting around MooShu. i was just wondering, HOW DO I MAKE A NEW PAGE? lol. I always got confused on wikis. Anyways i'm glad to help out once i figure this out. Cya around, RoboCentury HELP! OK I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE CRYSTAL GROVE AND GRAND CHASM ROSE IS! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'll be sure to let you know. I've made it my personal... "quest" to start filling in the numerous blanks all around. cor 19:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Forums and the Main Menu Hey Pot, We've been adding a ton of content to the site and categories to go with them. Can someone update the menu on the main page to reflect these new areas? Also, somewhere deep within the site is a forum. Can we get that added as well so that we can better communicate with other contributers? OKRedleg 20:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) New Item Layout? I noticed a few new pages that had a different look to them than the current {subst:Items} template. For instance Spiderkeeper's Darkshroud. Is this a new template we are switching to? New Creature Lay out? I designed something quick that might better organize the information of a creature. Would you mind taking a look at it? It's on my userpage. Thanks! cor 04:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I can get with it. Got to know, though, where do minions (for Bosses) and physical attacks go? RCWizard 21:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) quick extra - capitalization - Blank at a Glance